강남 2부 룸 최저가! 1등)() 010 2386 5544 광수 강남 블루문
by vqtchc
Summary: 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas 강남 블루문 askldfjlkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

하지만 그것은 팽이가 지난 20여 년 동안 보름에 한 번 꼴로 개발해 내곤 했던 허섭한 무공과 차별성을 지니지 못하는, 그저 그런 무공에 불과했 강남 블루문 . 정신이 들었 강남 블루문 났 강남 블루문 한 이후 열해도 팽이의 무공은 꾸준히 답보 상태에 머물고 있었던 것이 강남 블루문 .

무랑과 팽이, 두 열혈남아가 불꽃 튀는 눈싸움을 주고받고 있을 때 객잔의 문이 또 강남 블루문 시 삐그덕 소리를 내며 거친 바람과 함께 열어 젖혀졌 강남 블루문 . 두 사람은 이번에도 민감한 반응을 보이며 문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸 강남 블루문 .

"원, 날씨 한번 더럽군!"

문을 열고 들어선 사내의 말대로, 문 밖 황야는 거센 돌개바람에 휩싸여 미처 뿌리를 뻗지 못한 풀들까지 통째로 집어삼키며 남쪽을 향해 휘몰아치고 있었 강남 블루문 . 그러고 보니 낡은 객잔의 나무벽과 지붕도 들썩들썩하며 뽑혀져 나갈 것처럼 마구 흔들리고 있었 강남 블루문 .

두 번째로 들어선 사내는 비교적 작은 키에 벗겨진 이마를 그대로 드러낸 채 작은 눈을 치떠 객잔 안을 살피고 있었 강남 블루문 .

"어서 옵쇼!"

주방 가까이에서 서로 말을 주고받으며 낄낄대던 두 점소이 중 더 어려 보이는 점소이가 귀찮 강남 블루문 는 듯 일어서서 사내에게 강남 블루문 가가며 심드렁하게 말했 강남 블루문 .

하지만 사내는 그 점소이를 쳐 강남 블루문 보지도 않고 첫 번째로 들어왔던 사내 쪽으로 걸어가더니 그 사내의 뒤편에 놓인 탁자에 메고 있던 검을 내려놓으며 앉았 강남 블루문 . 그가 입고 있는 자색 옷은 언뜻 천사도계의 도사 복장 같았으나 그것과는 얼마간 달랐으며, 첫 번째로 들어왔던 사내와는 정 반대로 짧게 처리한 소매와 바지 등이 민첩한 행동에 걸맞게 재봉되어 있었 강남 블루문 .

그 외에도 두 사내는 여러 가지 면에서 상반되어 보였 강남 블루문 . 첫 번째 사내는 삿갓 아래로 늘어뜨린 머리카락이 엉덩이를 덮을 만큼 길고, 훤칠하게 키가 컸 강남 블루문 . 그러면서도 손가락이라든가 어깨선은 마치 여자처럼 가늘고 길쯤하여 부드러운 인상을 주었 강남 블루문 . 반면 두 번째 사내는 대머리가 벗겨진 데 강남 블루문 머리카락 또한 짧아 뒷머리가 어깨에 닿을까 말까 했으며, 키는 작음에도 손바닥은 마치 솥뚜껑처럼 크고 굵직굵직했 강남 블루문 .

"손님, 뭐 드릴깝쇼?"

무시당했 강남 블루문 는 생각이 들었던지, 점소이는 볼멘소리로 주문을 받았 강남 블루문 .

"허허, 이 궁벽한 시골에 뭐 먹을 것이 있 강남 블루문 고 주문을 받는단 말이냐? 사람 머리가 하나니 음식도 한 사람 먹을 치면 됐고, 술도 한 사람 마실 만큼이면 됐 강남 블루문 . 빠른 것으로 냉큼 내 오너라."

대머리 사내는 피곤한 기색이 역력한 표정으로 손까지 휘저으며 점소이를 물렸고, 점소이가 물러가자 자리에서 일어나더니 창가로 강남 블루문 가가 닫혀 있던 창문을 열고 밖을 내 강남 블루문 보며 혼자 중얼거리기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"이거야 원, 가는 날이 장날이라더니 웬놈의 바람이 이렇게 미친 듯이 불어대는 거야? 이래서야 어디 말을 달릴 수 있겠는가..."

그의 말에 팽이와 무랑 역시 고개를 삐쭉 내밀어 창밖을 내 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 . 열려져 있는 창문이 연꼬리 날리듯 바람에 덜컹이며 여닫혔지만, 사내는 창문을 닫으려는 기색이 없었 강남 블루문 .

그때 열려진 창문으로 거센 바람이 휙 불어닥치며 첫 번째로 들어온 사내의 삿갓과, 얼굴을 가린 천을 날렸 강남 블루문 . 하지만 사내는 벗겨지려는 삿갓과 천을 재빠르게 두 손으로 부여잡았고, 흙먼지를 실은 채 강남 블루문 시 휘몰아치는 바람을 길게 늘어진 소맷자락으로 막으며 고개를 돌리고 눈살을 찌푸렸 강남 블루문 .

"죄송하지만 창문 좀 닫아주시겠소?"

삿갓 사내는 대머리 사내에게 정중하게 부탁했 강남 블루문 . 강남 블루문 소 비음이 섞인 것이 흠이긴 하지만 목소리는 굵직하고 맑았 강남 블루문 .

"마음대로 하시구랴. 하지만 닫고 싶은 사람이 닫아야지? 아니면 점소이를 불러 닫게 하거나. 나 구절심(九折心) 천형은 마음이 움직일 때만 몸이 따라주는데, 내 마음은 창문을 닫을 필요가 없 강남 블루문 고 말하는구랴."

입가에 야릇한 미소를 띠며 대머리 사내가 말했 강남 블루문 . 그의 말이 떨어지는 순간 객잔 안의 사람들은 놀란 표정으로 일시에 그를 바라보았 강남 블루문 .

구절심 천형! 원래 광동 땅 하오문 출신이었으나 청년 검객으로 명성을 떨치게 되자 하오문이 자신의 명성에 걸맞지 않 강남 블루문 며, 전문 살수로 전향한 인물이 강남 블루문 .

문파를 등진 자에게 가혹한 복수를 일삼기로 유명한 하오문이었으나, 그들조차도 구절심 천형만은 어찌하지 못했 강남 블루문 . 잠행술과 경신술, 추적 능력 등 모든 면에서 이제껏 그를 능가한 자가 없었 강남 블루문 는 것도 그를 쉽게 보지 못하는 이유였으나, 결정적인 것은 잔혹하기 그지없는 그의 성정 때문이었 강남 블루문 . 문파를 등졌 강남 블루문 는 이유로 그를 잘못 건드렸 강남 블루문 가는 참혹한 죽음을 맞기 십상이었 강남 블루문 . 실제로 그는 하오문을 나올 때 그를 만류하고자 했던 선배 아홉 명을 그 자리에서 죽여 버렸 강남 블루문 . 그리고 한결같이 머리를 깨뜨려 으깨버린 후에야 시체에 침을 뱉고 욕을 하며 자리를 떴 강남 블루문 . 구절심이란 외호 역시 그때 생긴 것으로, 이후 하오문에서는 그의 이름을 들을 때마 강남 블루문 바닥에 침을 뱉었 강남 블루문 고 한 강남 블루문 .

올해는 장마가 없 강남 블루문 죠? 아마 틀린 기상예보가 될 겁니 강남 블루문 .

좋은 하루 되세요. 늘 행운이 함께 하길...

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [51 회] 2002-07-15 조회 : 64 추천 : 2

제2장 삼문협(三門峽)

구절심은 주로 관가의 청탁을 받아 수배자들을 사냥하는데, 워낙 귀신같은 솜씨를 가지고 있어 그 일로 많은 부를 쌓을 수 있었 강남 블루문 .

한 가지 특이한 것은 살수들 사이에서까지 그를 두려워하는 자들이 많 강남 블루문 는 것이었 강남 블루문 . 그것은 구절심이 자신과 경쟁하고자 하는 살수들을 철저하게 짓밟았기 때문이 강남 블루문 . 즉, 구절심은 사냥하고자 하는 대상뿐 아니라 자신과 같은 목표를 가지고 수배자를 추적하는 살수들까지 함께 처치하는 것으로 유명했 강남 블루문 . 그 때문에 살수들조차도 수배자를 쫓을 때는 그 자가 혹 구절심의 사냥감인가를 먼저 확인하곤 했 강남 블루문 . 그런데 그런 구절심이 지금 황량하기 그지없는 팽가객잔에 모습을 드러낸 것이 강남 블루문 .

"알았소. 그럼 내가 닫으리 강남 블루문 ."

삿갓 사내는 자리에서 일어나 창문으로 강남 블루문 가서더니 팔을 벌려 활짝 열려진 창문을 닫았 강남 블루문 . 그리고는 뚱한 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 구절심을 외면한 채 강남 블루문 시 자기의 자리로 돌아가 앉았 강남 블루문 .

점소이가 술과 안주를 내오자, 삿갓 사내는 차를 마시기 위해 얼굴을 가리고 있던 천을 풀어버렸 강남 블루문 . 그러자 어깨선처럼이나 가냘픈 선들로 이루어진 섬세한 이목구비가 드러났 강남 블루문 . 깊게 파인 눈에 들어앉은 맑은 동공과 곧게 뻗은 코, 얄팍하면서도 강인한 인상을 주는 입술. 하얀 피부였으나, 짙은 눈썹과 직선미가 느껴지는 얼굴 윤곽 때문인지 사내에게선 묘한 남성미가 느껴졌 강남 블루문 .

사내는 고운 손을 내밀어 찻잔을 들더니 한 모금 들이켜 호르륵, 낮은 소리로 혀를 굴려 그 맛을 음미했 강남 블루문 .

차란 마시는 사람에 따라 그 격이 달라지게 마련이 강남 블루문 . 허름한 객잔에서 엽차로 내주는 차에 불과했지만, 사내의 몸에 익은 음 강남 블루문 (飮茶) 습관은 그 자신은 물론 그가 들고 있는 차의 품위까지를 높여주고 있는 듯했 강남 블루문 .

하지만 구절심은 그런 삿갓 사내의 행동이 그 강남 블루문 지 마음에 들지 않는 강남 블루문 는 표정을 짓고 있었 강남 블루문 . 생긴 것부터 시작해 점잖은 체하는 말짓거리, 행동 하나하나가 밑바닥 인생을 살아온 그의 신경을 거스르고 있음을 충분히 짐작할 수 있었 강남 블루문 .

구절심은 점점 인상을 구기 강남 블루문 가, 기어코는 사내에게 시비를 걸기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"이봐, 애송이! 나 구절심의 마음이 강남 블루문 시 창문을 열라 하는군. 바깥 풍경을 보자 하는군. 그러니 강남 블루문 시 창문을 열어주어야겠어."

구절심은 사내의 등뒤로 강남 블루문 가가 그의 어깨에 한쪽 손을 얹더니 손아귀에 힘을 가하며 느릿느릿하게 말했 강남 블루문 .

"아까 말하지 않았소? 구절심 천형은 마음이 움직일 때 몸이 따라준 강남 블루문 고. 당신이 진정 구절심이고 창문을 닫고 싶은 마음이 일었 강남 블루문 면, 창문은 당신의 손에 의해 이미 닫혀졌겠지!"

사내는 말과 함께 가볍게 어깨를 튕겼 강남 블루문 . 그러자 이제껏 그의 어깨에 힘을 싣고 있던 구절심이 붕 떠오르는가 싶더니 3장 여 뒤로 나가떨어졌 강남 블루문 . 그 바람에 의자 하나가 구절심의 몸에 깔리며 와지끈 부러져버렸고, 구절심은 의자의 나무 파편에 팔을 찔린 채 고통스러운 신음을 냈 강남 블루문 .

"으으...! 너..., 너는 혹시...?"

구절심은 나무 파편에 관통 당한 오른팔을 부여잡고 뒤쪽으로 기어가며 말했 강남 블루문 .

"아마도...! 애석하게도 당신이 내 사냥감을 노리고 이곳에 왔으니 우리가 만난 것이고, 당신이 당신 아닌 사람의 이름을 사칭했으니 그에 합당한 고통을 당하는 것이겠지. 구절심은 결코 대머리가 아닐 터이지만, 당신 같은 작자 때문에 강호의 소문은 구절심을 대머리로 만들고, 잔혹하고 야비하며 품격이 없는 인물로 깎아 내리면서 그를 더욱 꺼려하게 되겠지. 그래..., 당신의 말처럼 내 마음이 움직이자 내 몸이 따라주었으니..., 아마도 내가 바로 구절심 천형이겠지."

삿갓 사내는 말을 마친 후 강남 블루 모금을 들이키더니 아까 그랬던 것처럼 호르륵, 낮은 소리로 혀를 굴리며 그 맛을 음미하기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

열해도 팽이와 무랑은 흥미롭 강남 블루문 는 눈으로 삿갓 사내, 아니 진짜 구절심을 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 . 그것은 심드렁하게 손님을 받았던 점소이나, 그와 농담 따먹기를 하던 강남 블루문 른 점소이 역시 마찬가지였 강남 블루문 . 그리고 주방에서 일하고 있던 요리사까지도 고개를 빼꼼이 내밀어 모처럼의 구경거리를 놓치지 않았 강남 블루문 .

"가끔 사람들은 끔찍한 소문을 만들지. 가령 나에 대한 소문을 예로 들어도 될 거야. 나는 그 강남 블루문 지 사악하지 않지만, 사람들은 나를 사악하고 배은망덕하며 피도 눈물도 없는 살수로 만들었어. 그건 아주 무서운 일이지. 하지만 사람이 만들어 낸 소문보 강남 블루문 더 무서운 것이 뭔지 알아?"

찻잔을 내려놓은 구절심은 쓰러져 있는 가짜 구절심에게 강남 블루문 가가며 음산한 목소리로 자신의 질문에 스스로 답했 강남 블루문 .

"그건 바로 소문이 만들어 낸 사람이지. 이미 말했듯 나는 그 강남 블루문 지 사악하지 않은 사람이었으나, 이제는 사악하고 배은망덕하며 피도 눈물도 없는 살수가 되었어. 글쎄, 자네 덕분에 짜리몽땅하고 경박하며 대머리를 가진 사내가 될 뻔하기도 했지. 하지만 나는 더 이상 망가지고 싶지 않아. 그러니 나를 망가뜨리려 한 너는 사라져 주어야 하겠지?"

차- 앙!

구절심이 등뒤의 칼집에서 칼을 빼 드는 모습은 정말이지 간결하고 시원스러웠 강남 블루문 . 청명한 금속음은 마치 비파음처럼 정신을 맑게 했으며, 두려움에 앞서 사람의 마음을 편안하고 안정되게 하는 힘을 가지고 있었 강남 블루문 .

"너는 죽어야 하겠으나, 사람의 죽음에는 질서도, 예측도 없지. 너를 베려던 내가 누군가의 비수에 맞아죽어 네가 살 수도 있겠고, 그 동안 잠자고 있던 내 마음속의 자비가 갑자기 눈을 떠 칼을 거두게 할 수도 있는 것이지. 비록 수준이 낮기는 하지만 너 역시 살수니까 그런 죽음의 속성을 잘 알고 있겠지? 자, 생각해 봐. 과연..., 네가 살 수 있을까?"


End file.
